Government
Eagleia is a constitutional monarchy, parliamentary democracy and a federal kingdom. All power is vested in the Queen, who is represented at federal level by a Governor General, and state level by Governors. All power is officially vested in the Crown, but power is delegated downwards. At Federal level Executive power has been delegated to the Cabinet, headed by the Prime Minister, Legislative power to the Congress, and Judaical power to the Federal Judaical System, headed by a Supreme Court. At State level the Executive Council of the said State headed by the Premier of the State holds executive power, legislative power goes to the State Parliament and Judaical power to the Judaical system of the State, headed by a High Court. Divisions Eagleia is a Federation with States and Territories, of which the States have vast amounts of self government and the Territories somewhat amounts of self government. The Federal Capital is Eagleton (DV). History Before 15th June 2009: The nation is a Imperial Federation. Eagleia is divided into an Empire and an Union (with Eagleton, DV not in either or them), the Empire administrations can vary vastly, some with large extents of self government to some with none at all, however Union members are given vast extents of self Government. The Union is divided into States, which are further divided into States, which are further more divided into counties. Positions Crown The Crown (or Sovereign/King/Queen/Monarch) officially holds all powers of the nation state. He/She is represented by Federal level by a Governor General, and at State level by Governors. The Monarch directly appoints both the Governor General and the Governors of the States. Executive Cabinet/Ministry of Eagleia}} As mentioned earlier, executive power, at federal level, is delegated to a Cabinet, headed by the Federal Premier, who is officially titled the Prime Minister. The leader of the party which received most seats in the House of Representatives at the latest general election becomes PM-designate, is given a day or two to put together a Cabinet and then is sworn in along with his fellow ministers by the Governor General. , the current Prime Minister of Eagleia.]]On the day appointment of the new PM, the outgoing one is invited to Victoria Place, official residence of the Governor General. He hands in his resignation papers to GG, and the GG countersigns and approves it, at the moment of which the office of PM becomes empty. 2 or 3 hours later the PM-designate is summoned by the Governor General to Victoria Place, where the GG asks if he/she has the confidence of the House of Representatives and is able to a government in Her Majesty's name. The PM-designate will say yes, and GG will sign a Letter making him/her Prime Minister. The PM and fellow Ministers are then sworn in by the Governor General. Note: If the Sovereign is in residence in Eagleton, she/he may appoint the new PM instead. If so, the process is done in Eagleia Palace (official Eagleton residence of the Sovereign) instead of Victoria Place. Her Majesty's Federal Prime Minister is permitted to name people, in the House of Representatives or otherwise, to become members of the Cabinet, also reffered to as the Ministry, in turn also being reffered to, in legal documents, as Her Majesty's Government in Eagleia. The official opposition in the House of Representatives is empowered to criticize the Government by being named Her Majesty's Loyal Opposition, thereby showing their everlasting loyalty to the monarch, but allowing criticism of Her Majesty's appointed Government. *Historical note: Following June 15th 2009, Chancellor is renamed to Prime Minister. Legislative All legislative power is delegated to a Federal Congress, made up of a House of Lords and a House of Representatives. The Sovereign is officially the third tier of Congress and most paramount one. Sovereign The monarch opens Congress when present in Eagleton (DV) when it is the set date for its opening, otherwise the Governor General may. The Queen is always present for major important anniversaries, it is the Queen who opened the Grand Congress (as the first Congress is called, the following one is called the 1st Congress, not the actual first one). Other duties related to the Congress for the Sovereign includes singing into law Imperial Acts and giving assent to minor laws (the latter of which the Governor General may do). House of Lords Compromising exactly 100 members, of which 33 are hereditary and sit for life, another 33 of which are appointed by the Queen (or GG) on recommendation of the Prime Minister, Leader of the official Opposition and Premiers of the States from a list of people who have served the nation well, and a final third of which are Lords Spiritual. Duties include: Passing laws with agreement of the lower house. Stopping laws which are deemed unconstitutional. Reviewing High Court (State), Supreme Court (Federal) cases which have been deemed controversial. Allowing passage of Imperial Acts. House of Representatives Elected at least every 5 years through universal suffrage. Citizens of age 18 and above are allowed to vote. This house's duties are very broad and therefore hard to list. This House compromises of currently 445 seats, given according to State, Territorial and Federal District population levels. Category:Governance of Eagleia